Cautiva
by NaiadG
Summary: Barry es un asesino que ha terminado por hartarse de matar mujeres y siente que ya no hay nada mas que hacer por él. Un día conoce a la joven Riza Hakweye y se decide a tenerla consigo. Mal summary e igualmente el título. AU y Ooc. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Qué tal! he vuelto :D con otro fic de Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Es mi deber informar que este fic será mas mmm ¿tétrico? Y diferente a lo que he venido escribiendo desde hace tiempo (que hace vomitar azúcar xD) **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar y ofensivo, Lemmon, violación, masoquismo,Ooc y creo que es todo.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa (y si fuese mío habría mas Royai :l y no estaría escribiendo esto D':)**

**Es Universo Alterno :D **

**Que disfruten la lectura y no se cada cuanto podré actualizar ( recemos para que sea todos los días y tenga inspiración). Déjenme Reviews :') me hacen el día y me inspiran a seguir :D **

* * *

><p>El buen señor Barry era un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello corto y rubio con unas pequeñas entradas en ambos lados de su frente. Podría decirse que poseía cierto atractivo con el cual muchas mujeres se atrevían a coquetearle descaradamente. y Barry les devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa y un guiño para después concertar una cita. Sin embargo, lo que aquellas mujeres no sabían es que él era "El carnicero", un asesino suelto que disfrutaba de violar, utilizar el masoquismo y después matarlas para pasar a mutilarlas. Él era raro pero poco le importaba, era en cierta forma tan excitante para él cuando ellas le imploraban y sufrían.<p>

Pero algo pasaba últimamente que ninguna mujer era capaz de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos sexuales y asesinos. Pensó que quizás se había hartado de las mujeres e intentó con un pobre chico, pero no dio resultado. Y entonces descubrió que algo andaba mal con él.

Por su mente pasó la zoofilia y otras cosas, pero definitivamente no estaba tan enfermo como para intentarlo, poseía ciertos límites y eso sería demasiado repugnante para él.

Cierto día iba paseándose por las calles de Ciudad Central, cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba por un instituto, observó a cada uno de esos jóvenes sin ninguna clase de preocupación salvo sus deberes y se lamentó por su desdichada suerte. Cómo quisiera volver a ser un chiquillo de 17 años que no piensa en nada más que sus hormonas alborotadas, sus deberes, y sus padres.

Suspiró. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando una risita llamó su atención. Entonces la vio. Una rubia de ojos color caoba, delgada y una estatura media, tenía un gesto de diversión y reproche y no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre iba a sus mejillas. Esa chica era verdaderamente hermosa y lo había cautivado inmediatamente.

Le habría gustado acercarse pero junto a ella estaban dos chicos rubios parecidos a ella, una rubia gritona, un chico alto de cabello oscuro y otro chico de anteojos.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar y cayó en la cuenta que la quería, la necesitaba, debía poseerla y tenerla como su mejor trofeo. La vigilaría cada tanto cuando saliera de clases y entonces la secuestraría y llevaría a su escondite preferido. Definitivamente no la mataría pronto, gozaría con ella cuanto quisiera y la tendría cautiva hasta que quisiera. Una risa cínica se asomó a sus labios y fue directo a su hogar para planear delicadamente cada detalle.

* * *

><p>Como dije arriba xD que hayan disfrutado la lectura (: y dejen reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HE VUELTO! *música de victoria* Ofrezco una humilde disculpa por el abandono de mi historia, pero se me juntaron alguna cosas y ya ando con lo del examen a la universidad y bueno, todo es un caos. Por cierto, ya pasó mi cumpleaños :D y sé que ha nadie le importa pero era justo y necesario decirlo u_u**

**Bueno, bueno, desde luego ya se han puesto las advertencias para este fic, por el momento los caps son calmados y no hay mucha "acción" pero conforme la historia se desarrolle las cosas se irán poniendo mas ¿crudas?**

**Sin más, que disfruten la lectura :D y dejen reviews para seguir con mi inspiración :') (yo sé que quieren dejarlos muajaja) **

**Besos, abrazos, crucios, golpes, patadas y demás :D **

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye despertó aquella mañana cuando el sonido del despertador inundó su habitación. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y apagó el reloj que se encontraba situado en su mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Se levantó, y luego de darse una ducha rápida se vistió con la falda y la blusa del instituto. Salió de la habitación y tocó repetidamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de la suya.<p>

—¡Edward, despierta!—gritó mientras tocaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta. Pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe y una voz masculina maldiciendo repetidas veces. Sonrió y bajó las escalerillas que daban hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días, hija—le saludaba una hermosa mujer castaña que se encontraba preparando hot cakes.

—Buen día, Trish—le sonrió la joven rubia. Trisha Elric era su madrastra, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas 6 años y su padre después conoció a la joven viuda y madre de 2 hijos, un pequeño de su edad y el otro 1 año menor. Trisha siempre se había mostrado amable y atenta con Riza, ambas se querían y existía un respeto a la memoria de la verdadera madre de Riza por lo cual ella aún y con todo el cariño que le tenía a la joven mujer, no le llamaba mamá; cosa que Trisha respetaba pero le habría gustado que las cosas no fuesen así.

—¿Edward ya se levantó?—preguntó su hermano Alphonse sonriente mientras se servía jugo de naranja. Riza sonrió y tomó asiento junto a él.

—Lo he levantado ya, imagino que como todos los días me va a reprochar por levantarlo así. Aunque creo que esta vez si se ha golpeado duro con esa cabezota de piedra que tiene—Al rió y ambos comenzaron a desayunar, por el umbral del lugar apareció Berthold Hakweye con un traje negro y sonriendo. Saludó con un beso a sus hijos (aunque Al y Ed no fuesen hijos biológicos) y después besó a su esposa. Edward apareció minutos después sosteniendo un pedazo de papel higiénico en su frente, el cual estaba manchado de sangre.

—¡TÚ!—dijo mientras se dirigía a Riza.

—Antes que digas algo, no ha sido mi culpa que seas tan irresponsable y no seas capaz de levantarte por ti mismo. Además, si no fuera por eso, Al y yo te dejaríamos y tendríamos que estar soportando tus berrinches de niño de 5 años por haberte dejado abandonado. Así que cállate, ve a que mamá te cure esa herida y desayuna rápido porque debemos irnos—todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras, cosa que Riza no entendió sino hasta segundos después que se dio cuenta que llamó a Trisha Elric mamá. Se sintió avergonzada y bajó la cabeza—Q-quise decir...bueno.

—Tranquila, yo entiendo—Trisha se había acercado a ella sonriendo y con una lagrimilla asomándose en su rostro. Su padre y Alphonse le sonreían, mientras Edward parecía contento y se dejaba limpiar la herida mientras desayunaba. Después de un animado desayuno, los 3 jóvenes salieron de su casa para encontrar fuera de ella a su querida amiga Winry Rockbell (quien a su vez era novia de Edward).

—¡ED! ¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó alarmada mientras iba hacia su novio.

—Tu querida amiguita Riza me ha hecho caerme de la cama y me corté con un pedazo de vidrio de una taza—dijo malhumorado, Winry le golpeó en el hombro—¡Qué te pasa?

—Te lo mereces por ser tan sucio e irresponsable con la escuela, levántate temprano flojo—le dio la espalda y saludó a Alphonse y a Riza. Platicaban animadamente cuando en el camino se toparon con uno de los amigos de Ed, Roy Mustang, compañero Winry, Ed y Riza y de quien la última estaba enamorada.

—¡Hey, Roy!—gritó Ed, el joven Mustang volteó y se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, pequeño—dijo con malicia para fastidiar al mayor de los rubios.

—Hola Winry, Alphonse y por supuesto a la hermosa y preciosa Riza—tomó su mano y la besó mientras Riza le veía con una ceja levantada.

—Cuidadito Mustang, que quizás no seamos hermanos de sangre pero soy dos meses mayor que ella y la convierte en mi hermanita menor, así que no intentes nada—Riza le sonrió con gracias mientras Winry lo golpeaba en la cabeza —No seas exagerado Edward .

—Bueno, yo tampoco deseo que se le acerquen a mi hermana, es muy linda y quiero que esté con alguien que la merezca—Alphonse dijo sonriendo mientras Riza se sonrojaba.

—No te preocupes Alphonse, que te la cuidaré muy bien—dijo Roy mientras tomaba a Riza de la cintura y la acercaba a él—sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, nena—dijo con voz seductora.

—Suéltame Roy—le dijo indiferente Riza. Ed se burlaba de Roy, mientras Riza, Winry y Alphonse platicaban animadamente. Pronto llegaron al instituto de Ciudad Central, y en los que comenzaban las clases, mantenían una animada plática con Maes Hughes, su novia Gracia y Mei-chan. Riza hablaba animadamente hasta que se sintió observada y dejó la plática para voltear.

—¿Pasa algo, Riza?—preguntó Winry.

—Sentí que me observaban...

—Quizás fue uno de tus tantos admiradores—dijo Winry con malicia para ver la reacción celosa de Edward y Roy, éste último solo apretó los puños y fingió no escucharles.

—Debió ser mi imaginación—dijo. El timbre sonó y los jóvenes entraron a sus respectivos salones sin darse cuenta que alguien les había estado observando escondiéndose de entre el muro de la entrada y miraba específicamente a joven Riza Hakweye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya quedó :) dejen Reviews para hacerme sentir feliz y no herir mi autoestima :( (?)<strong>


End file.
